Rotary milking systems, which comprise each a rotating platform, a plurality of milking stalls arranged thereon for housing a plurality of animals during milking thereof, at least one robot for performing an animal related operation with respect to animals in milking stalls passing by the robot, and a camera in response to signals from which the robot is configured to move, are becoming more and more common. In such milking systems, the robot can e.g. be arranged to attach teat cups to the teats of the animals in the milking stalls prior to milking as the animals pass by the robot. Other robots may be provided for pre-treating, cleaning and/or foremilking the teats of the animals in the milking stalls prior to milking, and for post-treating the teats of the animals in the milking stalls subsequent to milking.
Each such robot is provided with its dedicated camera typically mounted on a robot arm of the robot. Since the robot arm operates in an environment with animals, the lens arrangement of the camera may become dirty rather frequently, and as result the visibility of the camera is deteriorated and the movement of the robot will be more difficult to control.